1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device that can prevent deterioration of an active layer of a thin-film transistor and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices exhibit many advantages, e.g., wide viewing angle, good contrast, and rapid response speed, and thus, have been highlighted as next generation display devices. An organic light-emitting display device may include a light-emitting layer formed of an organic material between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, and a transistor with an active layer.
The active layer of the transistor, e.g., included in an active matrix organic light-emitting display device (AMOLED), may include a crystalline silicon, an amorphous silicon, an organic semiconductor, or an oxide semiconductor.